Integrated circuits are presently known in the art for the convenient operation of television receivers, whereby the functions of on-off switching, channel selection, picture (video) and sound (audio) can be remotely controlled by the received telecontrol signal. In particular, the following function can be operated by such a system: Switching on and off of the equipment, calling for different program channels, variations and basic adjustments of sound level, brightness and color saturation, silencing of the sound as well as inserting of time references. With a known and presently available operating system up to 16 channels can be installed, so that it is possible, to select directly that number of programs and to tune the receiver to the appropriate channel.
Television receivers available today in many designs provide for up to 30 remotely controlled channels or channels controlled by the received signal (tele-signal) to properly operate. Additionally, infrared control is also becoming popular. These controls provide commands by means of a databus so that the operation of the various functions is possible with the provision of additional commands.
It is further known to equip peripheral equipment such as video tape recorders with a so-called electronic-tap-key rather than keys with a long throw so that all parts which are susceptable to mechanical wear are eliminated and replaced by digital controls.
It has become of interest to connect the peripheral equipment such as the video tape recorder to the television receiver so that both can be conveniently operated. With the development of new concepts simplification of design becomes critical for ease of operation and reduction of expense.